This invention relates to a hand tool, particularly to a pair of pliers that can be used to load or unload an E-type clamping piece.
In assembling machine parts, an E-type or C-type clamping piece is employed very often to limit activities of some parts. The ring shaped E-type clamping piece with an opening contains a pair of smooth and round protruded dots disposed at the opening entrance, standing opposite to each other. The E-type clamping piece is pushed to slide and clamp at a pre-formed circular groove firmly on a target article, where a specific tool must be applied, otherwise, it can hardly be done smoothly. Besides, a wrong E or C-type clamping piece may be selected by eye-measuring occasionally, the in-position clamped E or C-type clamping piece has to be unloaded and the same loading process will be repeated again. Therefore, a designated tool would be required for loading the E or C-type clamping piece that can be gauged with the same before hand for an easier and correct loading operation of the clamping piece.